


Deal

by edourado



Series: Hell's Kitchen Chronicles [70]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Smut, kastle - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edourado/pseuds/edourado
Summary: Prompt: Karen is scared when Frank gets hurt





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> When my friends ask for smut, I give them smut ;-)

She sees when it hits him, the bullet. Him, being the man he is, and because his body is wired differently than a normal man’s, he keeps going. She sees him wince, but he manages to lift his arm and shoots one of his own bullets, and it lands on the man’s neck. It’s messy and she shouldn’t, but she’s glad he’s dead. Finally.

He served in the army with Frank, and turned the wrong way after the war, joining Schoonover’s militia. Lost and angry that Frank had killed them all, he took time to regroup, to strategize, and then he came for her.

And then he was shooting Frank, but his vest took most of the bullets.

One got through, to his shoulder. Karen saw it, saw the blood spilling and God, it was not the first time she had seen Frank bleed. But something about that moment made her breath catch in her throat, made her knees weaken and her mind to go blank.

And she realized that maybe she couldn’t take it if Frank died.    

.:.

He decided to let the clean up to the police. Once Roger was dead, Frank took a hand to his shoulder and she walked to him, surprisingly even on her heels, and her breath caught again when he leaned heavily on her.

Turns out there was a bullet on his leg, too, just above his knee. She hadn’t seen that one.

“Come on”, she said while he put a new magazine on his gun, just in case. “Let’s go home.”

She drove carefully and turned off the hallway lights in her building while they made their way up the stairs, coming back to turn them back on once he was inside.

Karen had thought that maybe her bathroom was the best place to clean his wounds, but, apparently, he couldn’t make it that far. She found him sitting in her living room floor, stripping his vest with one hand, trying to get it over his head. Locking the door, she walked to him and took over, pulling the vest gently, looking at all the brand new bullet holes.

Ten minutes later, she was sitting on the floor with him, those pliers she hated - she _hated_ them -  sitting there on the tray while she rubbed disinfectant on his wounds.

“This one is still in”, he said. The bullet he got on his leg had gotten through, she just had to clean the wounds and stitch them back up. The one on his shoulder was still there.

Karen blinked and Frank did that thing, where he ducked his face, urging him to look at him.

“Ma’am? You ok?”

“I’m fine, Frank”, she replied, trying not to snap at him after he had just saved her life.

“I can do it, if you want.”

“No, I’m not gonna make you dig a bullet out of your own shoulder.” With a deep breath, she knotted her hair up in a bun.   

“You remember how to do it?” he asked and she rolled her eyes.

“Yes, Frank, I remember. I’ve become pretty good at patching you up.”

Looking at him, she could feel her face set in that hard expression that made him know she was mad at him. To her surprise, he smiled at her, that curve of his lips that were entirely too smug.

“You’re awfully happy”, she said, picking up the pliers and setting them down again when she noticed her hand was shaking.

“Well”, he said, shrugging with his good shoulder. “I just killed an asshole that was making my life pretty damn hard. He was after you. I’d say it’s, overall, a good day.”

Getting up, Karen walked to her kitchen and picked up that bottle of wine she had opened last week. She didn’t have anything stronger, this will have to do.

Taking a big gulp, she came back and sat down next to him again.

“Do you want some?”   

Silently, he took the bottle from her and drank from it.

“Hey”, he called and she looked at him for a second before picking the pliers up and dabbing the cotton against his wound again. “What’s up?”

“Nothing is up.”

He sighed.

“Ok, don’t do this. Just talk to me.”

“I’m gonna take the bullet out now, ok?”

After a second, he took a steadying breath and another gulp of the wine.

“Ok.”

It was really lodged in there. She breathed through the tears she felt coming when he winced and closed his hand around a throw pillow from her couch, the veins in his neck appearing with the effort he was making not to shout.

“I’m almost there”, she said, and her voice was weak, she hated that.

“It’s fine, take your time.”

It took another couple of minutes, he groaned and tried to keep still and she couldn’t help it, two tears came running down her face.

After she dropped the bloody bullet on the little cup full of alcohol and the pliers on the waiting tray on the floor, Karen took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down and pressed clean gauze on the wound, swallowing the lump in her throat when he groaned.

“Hey”, he said, softly, finally seeing the tears on her cheeks. “What is it?”

Blinking, she kept her eyes on his wound, checking to see if he was bleeding too much.

“Is it because of the gun? The one he put against your head?”

A huff of laughter came out of her and she looked at his face, shaking her head.

“You know, it should be. It really should. But it’s not.”

“What is it, then?”

“It’s you, Frank!”

He frowned at her, waiting for her to continue.

“It’s just… I wasn’t expecting you to get shot. And it occurred to me that you could very easily die, just like he did. I felt his hand relaxing against my arm, and- God, I don’t know. I just”, breathing, she blinked and willed the fresh tears away. “I just don’t want that to be you, someday.”

Finishing the cleaning of his shoulder, she was satisfied to see that he wasn’t bleeding.

They sat there for a moment in silence and she stitched him up.

Yep. She was getting pretty good at that.

“You know”, he started, and his voice was low and careful. “In my line of work, that’s a risk.”

Karen looked at him and waited for him to finish.

“And you should, you know. Start, maybe, getting used to the idea that it might happen, someday.”

She frowned.

“I don’t wanna get used to that.”

“You should, ma’am. You know what I do-”

“Well, tough shit. I don’t want to!” Her voice came out louder than she expected, but she found it made her feel better. “You better make sure you don’t die, Frank, because I’ll never forgive you if you do!”

“Hey, ok, I won't”, he said, foolishly, because they both knew he couldn’t promise that, but if it would make her calm down and feel better, he would. Reaching his hand up, the one on his good arm, he cupped her jaw and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

“They can die”, she said, fiercely, and she would be horrified by her words later. Now she just needed to say them. “You can’t.”

Her hand rose to close around his and their eyes met, and she was crying again, because he was looking at her that way he kept looking and she never allowed herself to read into it too much. But it was look of adoration.

“I’m ok with patching you up, I swear I don’t mind. But I can’t take it if you die. You _cannot_ die, Frank.”

After a second, he moved his thumb closer to her lip, and his question had a purpose:

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to lose you”, she said quickly, seeing his jaw muscles set. “And if you tell me I shouldn’t care about you, I’m gonna scream.”

That seemed to stir him in motion. Chuckling, he shook his head and pulled her close to him, his nose brushing on hers for a moment before his mouth was pressing against hers and her eyes were closing, a strange feeling forming inside her.

Karen realized it was relief. She had not been waiting for him to kiss her, but when he did, it felt like it had been a long time coming, something that they should be doing for a while, now, but have been putting off. She exhaled against him and opened her mouth, inviting him to do the same, and he did.

“You should absolutely not care about me”, he said, the hand on her face sliding to the back of her head and closing around her hair, angling her face to his. “But since you do…”

She was lying on the carpet when she realized she had her arms around his neck. Frank’s hand had left her hair and was pulling on the back of her knee, bending her leg and bringing it closer to his hip. Her hands were on his neck when he hissed and stopped kissing her.

Of course. His wounds.

“Right, ok. Hold on”, he said, moving off her and she blinked, taking a deep breath, running both hands on her face, wiping the remaining of the tears. “Come here”, Frank said when he was sitting up again, his back resting against the wall.

Sitting up, Karen got to her hands and knees and crawled the small space between them, satisfied when he looked at her with a different spark in his eyes. Before she kissed him again, she smiled and bit her lip, and then his, swinging a leg over both of his, breaking their kiss to stand on her knees over him, his head meeting the wall with a thump to look up at her, but then back down when she started to bunch the fabric of her skirt on her hands, lifting it until she could open her legs wide enough to sit on top of him.

The material of his jeans was rough against her skin when she moved her arms to lift her shirt over her head, and Karen felt Frank’s lips on her cleavage while she still had her face inside the shirt, lifting it until she could remove it, the improvised knot she had put her hair in undoing, strands falling against his face and he looked back up at her when she lowered her arms.

“You should be throwing me out”, he said, a hand on her back, bringing her closer to him, opening his mouth on her neck, pressing with his teeth and soothing with his tongue.

“Shut up, Frank”, she whispered, grabbing his face and bringing it to hers, kissing him as hard as she wanted to, tongue sliding against his, letting out a small moan when he closed his hand on her ass, kneading hard enough to make her rock against him.

He couldn’t really move much, his injured shoulder and leg forcing him to let her do all the work, but he was incredible with his mouth and the one hand he was using on her, to make her rock a little bit harder, to bring her mouth to his when he wanted it, to angle her head up when he wanted to kiss the underside of her jaw, sliding it down her neck, fingers pausing to sneak under her bra for a moment - Karen found she really enjoyed that view, Frank’s hand inside her bra, his face watching the movement of his own fingers like he was afraid to miss a single detail.

Moving his injured arm slowly, he placed the hand he couldn’t really use on her back, the hem of her skirt creating a support for his wrist, and he squeezed, the injured leg still as he bent the other one to bring her hips closer to his, create friction, make her move, something, and he leaned off the wall and kissed her hard and and thoroughly, fingers leaving her bra to move down her belly and settle between her legs, moving her underwear aside and Karen gasped inside his mouth, her own fingers closing around the hairs at the nape of his neck, right hand bracing herself against the wall to create some leverage against him.

She had to detach her mouth from his when he sped up, looking up towards the ceiling, trying to get some air in her lungs, and his tongue against her neck was too much. Karen squeezed her eyes shut and let out a cry, breathing hard, rocking against his hand, the other one still holding on to her ass for dear life.

“Look at me”, he asked, looking up at her, and she shivered at the expression on his face. “Gorgeous”, he praised, and he didn’t need to, of course he didn’t, but she smiled anyway, feeling gorgeous to the last strand of her hair, pleased that he thought so, pleased that he made her feel that way. “You’re out of control gorgeous”, he repeated when she took her hands to his face, closing his eyes, enjoying the caress, and Karen chuckled, ran her thumbs over the dark circles under his eyes, her fingers into his hair, over his lips, down his neck, back up, bending down to kiss him again at the same time he made her rise to her knees and sink again, this time taking him inside, and this is the better she has felt in ages.

It felt so right. She could almost feel layers of tension leaving her, as if she was shedding a pound of unnecessary stress. One minute and she felt light, her movements easy, it was almost as if his hands alone were holding her down to Earth.

“You feel so good, Frank”, she whispered against his mouth and pushed against the wall a bit, rolling her hips wider and a bit slower, he moved both his legs to keep her there locked with him, and through her high she noticed the blood stain on the bandage on his shoulder was a bit bigger.

Frank didn’t seem to notice, as he watched as they moved together, grunts coming out of him, the sound making her burn inside, something with his name written all over it taking over, warm and growing, tickling her insides, making her toes curl.

When his hand relaxed on her ass and moved up her spine and she felt like thousands of electrical particles were following his palm, making her shiver and gasp, Karen was convinced that her body was responding completely to his, that he was playing her like an instrument, and oh, they were making music.

When it was becoming too much, she felt the need for his eyes on her again. So, with one more fierce kiss, she leaned back, arching her back towards him and he held her by her waist, hips still rocking, faster now, just a little, not too much, it was not a race, not now. She supported a hand on the floor behind her, and his other hand went to her neck, fingers closing around it for just a second before making it’s way down, and she didn’t need to look to know his eyes were on her.

“That’s it”, he said and fuck, she loved his voice. That rough quality of it, how he didn’t need to raise it to make it so smooth, how low and grave it was, she loved it.

“Don’t stop, Frank”, she asked, just so he could hear her voice, too, because she was pretty sure stopping was the last thing in his mind.

“Come here, come here”, he called and she rolled her back until she was sitting up again, looking down at him as he thrusted up sharply, bringing her face down so he could kiss her.

High, high, high, slow and steady, burning, her skin alive, electric, and then Karen was weightless, breathing deeply in and out against him, his face in her neck, shivering all over.

Frank kissed her slowly back into sanity and she only detached her mouth from his because she remembered his wound. Sure enough, when she looked, the gauze was almost soaked, deep red, and she sighed, peppering kissed on his face before slowly getting up, they both shuddering at being separated.  

Later, when she was finished with the stitches and they were both showered and cuddled up together in her bed (he sighed and said that it was much, much better than her couch), she was almost asleep, his fingers running slowly up and down her back, when he spoke.

“I won’t die”, he said, and she opened her eyes. “But you have to stop being kidnapped.”

A smile curved her mouth and she moved to place soft kisses against his.

“Deal? You stay safe and I don’t die.”

Nuzzling her nose against his, Karen nodded.

“Deal.”


End file.
